


Keith's Birthday Jaith Drabble Collection

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: A grouping of seven drabbles to be posted in the course of the week to celebrate the birth of this special boy. Jaith edition.1. First Kiss (a prompt from the Jaith Fluff Week)2. Day In, Day Out (a prompt from the Jaith Fluff Week)3. Gain/Loss (a prompt from the Keith Ship Week)4. Training (a prompt from the Jaith Fluff Week)5. More Serious Than You Think





	1. Today’s The Day!

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of Jaith Fluff Week.

James started toward Keith, then broke off from his stride with a curse. Seems like all those times of him hyping himself up that this would be the time he finally did it were pretty fucking useless.

There was no way he was going to be able to find the courage to kiss Keith today.

“Griffin.” Keith called, and James froze. Think of the Devil, he thought half-way hysterically to himself before turning to face the other man. Not that Keith was a Devil. Unless you were talking about the seductive, men-would-trade-their-souls-just-for-a-touch kind. James could see Keith being one of **_those_**.

He forced himself back to reality before that train of thought left the PG rating track. He did not need to be thinking of Keith dressed up in scanty lingerie while facing the man! (He thought of it enough in private, besides.)

Keith had stopped right in front of him and was regarding him with a strange but somehow determined expression. As if he had made a decision and he was both anticipating and dreading it. He looked nervous, more nervous than James had ever seen him, and James was wondering what could have put Keith in such a state when the man reached out and yanked James down into a kiss.

It was hot, and heavy, and okay- a little clumsy at first. But that didn’t take away from how perfect it was, sending pleasure and heat purring through James’ veins. He thought he moaned, but wasn’t sure. His head was _dizzy_ with want.

He definitely moaned when Keith pulled his (hot, perfect) mouth away. James, dazed as he was, didn’t understand why, at first. And definitely didn’t understand why Keith was facing him and now looking sad and embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to do that once. Just once. I won’t bother you again, I know you don’t want-“

James stared at him in shock for a moment, Keith’s words not computing for a time, the rest of them being drowned out by his shock. Was he being fucking serious? The look on his face proved he was, proved he didn’t realize just how desperately James wanted him.

Slamming Keith against the wall behind him while reclaiming Keith’s lips with his own, James decided that he would just have to fix that.

Hopefully, many, many times.


	2. Of Routines and How They Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jaith Fluff Week, Day 3

It was strange, how quickly your set routine could change. Used to be, James’ routine was simple; he did drills until he had them down to perfection, performed admirably in other personalized training with his team, cared for his MFE, and, like any other good little soldier, left room for any sudden order he might receive. 

 

But after the Voltron Paladins returned home, everything changed. Suddenly, his days were taken up- with staring after Keith, making excuses to be near Keith, longing for Keith. Every time James tried to focus on something else, Keith was in his mind, derailing his thoughts. Every time Keith was in the room, James could look at (could think of) little else. He thought he was going to crack from the pure longing that ran through him daily. 

 

Then, fate decided to smile down on James, to give him a gift greater than any other he had ever received before: Keith, in his arms, eager and willing to be there. Every day, James thanked whatever higher power had seen fit to give him this gift. He would never not be thankful for the opportunity to hold Keith, to be with Keith, to let Keith know how much James loved him. To be loved in return. 

 

And now his routine was just as filled with Keith, only in an immeasurably more joyful way. Warm, happy kisses after just waking up. Soft touches when passing each other in the halls. The feel of Keith standing or sitting beside James in shared meetings. Hot, heavy kisses at night. 

 

James’ routine had gone through very different stages at certain points of his life. _But this stage,_ he thought fiercely as he pushed Keith down onto the bed with a deep kiss. _This stage he would **keep.**_


	3. There’s A Cost For Everything (Even Reclaiming What’s Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Keith Ship Week, Day 1 - Gain/Loss

“Give it to me,” Keith insisted, glaring at James angrily as he held the tablet just out of his reach, not for the first time cursing his unnatural smallness.

James, who wasn’t cursed with genes that make him smaller than his peers and who had recently experienced a growth spurt (revealing yet another example of the unfairness of the universe) smirked at him unrepentantly.

“You know what you have to do to get it back, Kogane. It’s a simple trade system; if you want your tablet back, you-“

Keith rolled his eyes and reached out to yank James down, cutting off the rest of his words with his lips. He didn’t know why he went along with James’ antics sometimes. But, he had to admit as the kiss began growing heated, he couldn’t say he didn’t gain anything from it. 

He let himself smirk triumphantly into the kiss as he grabbed the tablet back from James’ distracted fingers, turning away even as James protested the loss.


	4. On Top Now

James pushed Keith down onto the mat with a triumphant smile. Finally- finally he had beaten him (finally he had managed to get Keith underneath him). 

James quickly shook off that thought before it could cause him more problems than he could handle at the moment, his body pressed so tightly against Keith’s that it wouldn’t go unnoticed. But looking down at the sight below him wasn’t helpful; Keith was splayed on his back with both of his wrists held above his head in one of James’ hands, his skin glistening with sweat, his eyes practically spitting fire at James as Keith glared up at him (glowing and _beautiful_ in their fierceness.)

James stared down at him and knew that it wouldn’t be long before Keith would have the upper hand again. All of James’ mental capacity was currently dedicated to keeping his control in place, and especially with stopping him from leaning down to finally claim Keith’s lips with his own; he doubted he would have a counter for any attempt to break free that Keith made.

When Keith’s attempt was apparently to lean up and claim James’ lips himself, he found himself being proven wrong. 

But taking control of the kiss while pushing Keith further into the mat was an option that he had never thought would be available to him.

He’d never been so glad to be wrong in his life.


	5. More Serious Than You Think

Keith found James while he was still looking up at the stars, gaze far away and face unreadable but not as if he was upset as he stared there, perfectly still. 

“You want to take a closer look?” Keith finally offered, not knowing what else to say to break the odd silence. 

James jumped slightly as he was knocked out of his reverie, turning toward him with a wry smirk, “I’m not sure, the stars are a bit dangerous now-a-days. But you know, if that was an offer to take me out in that Lion of yours, I can’t say I’d say no. Thought I’d have to get you dinner first before I’d ever get you to make an offer like that, though.”

Keith blushed, thrown (as always) by James’ flirting. It had been happening more often lately, and while it wasn’t exactly unwelcome… Keith just didn’t know how to respond to it. He hoped he would, someday. He hoped that James was still waiting for him when he did. But most of all, he hoped that James was being serious about his flirtation. Because if Keith let James in, he felt like he would wind up caring for him deeply. He couldn’t even imagine how much it would hurt if James didn’t meant it. 

Keith forced himself into nonchalance as he leaned (what he hoped was) casually against the wall beside him, “Well, the offers genuine if you really do want to go. No dinner necessary. Unless,” He said, teasing as he was with few others, “You prefer staying here on the ground to contemplate the grandness of the universe from afar.”

James smiled wryly, shrugging and not meeting Keith’s eyes as what he said next almost knocked Keith off his feet, “No, no contemplating the universe, or anything like that. I was just thinking… as much trouble as the stars have brought us lately, I’m glad they’re there. Because they’re also the reason you’re here.”

And Keith was left speechless as James just… walked away. 

Maybe… maybe James was more serious about his flirtation than Keith had ever even begun to realize. 

And maybe… next time James made an offhand offer to take Keith to dinner… Keith would take him up on that.


End file.
